


Dancing in the Rain

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: The Christmas disco is upon us! The whole class is ready to enjoy themselves and have fun! Well, almost the whole class. It falls to Alya to find out exactly why Chloe seems less than thrilled to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this dumb idea in my head for a while, even though NaNo is here and I should be working on that >_< But this is a ship I see almost nothing of, and I feel it’s my duty to add to the pool, even though it’ll probably end up terrible. Also, I blame breeellis in no small part for this, her fic, The Sexual Awakening of Chloe Bourgeois, sparked a fire that burned bright within me.
> 
> Also also, sorry about the formatting, I have no idea WHY it has done that...
> 
> Rambling aside, Enjoy!

 

It was cold. For the people of Paris, winter had descended upon them with a vengeance. For the students of the College Francoise Dupont however, it meant one thing in particular. Last night of school. Christmas. Disco. The central courtyard of the school had been decorated, with a colossal pine tree that rose up to match the roof of the building in height. Thousands of baubles and lights adorned the green spruce, and metre upon metre of tinsel hung from its branches. The large gymnasium that took up one quarter of the school building had also been suitably decorated in all manner of festive delights, and had been cleared of its equipment. In its place, a long set of tables full almost to buckling point of fine foods, sweets, hot and cold treats, drinks, and a huge Christmas roulade prepared by Tom Dupain himself. Students of every class were allowed to attend, but as it had been the students of Madam Bustier who had organised the party, from getting permission to securing funds to even organising the delivery of the food and equipment for the disco, they had centre stage in the celebration.

However, one student seemed to be less than thrilled about everything. After the class president, Marinette, gave a short speech, thanking everyone involved and wishing everyone a merry Christmas, this particular student left the party.

“Great speech Mari! Come on everyone, let’s dance! Nino!” Alya called out, and the party began to get into full swing. Pounding music filled the halls of the school, and the kids began to eat, drink and dance their hearts away. All except for one.

_Stupid Marinette getting centre stage! Who was the one who asked her father for the money to put this whole thing on? Everyone should be praising me, not her!_ Chloe thought to herself as she sat beneath the windows of the gymnasium, glaring at her phone. She didn’t deserve this. Of course she didn’t deserve this, she was Chloe Bourgeois! Dealing with such disrespect was beneath her. The girl groaned lightly, clutching her phone tighter.

 

And yet…

 

Jealousy burned in her heart, it made her want to scream. She wanted to storm back in there and take hold of the microphone, and demand that everyone pay her her due. That everyone chant her name, or… declare her the queen of the school, or… The girl let out a sigh. It was no use. That wasn’t her any more. Or, at least, that was the person she was trying desperately not to be any more. She shuddered as she began to think a little deeper about why she had made the change, and found herself fighting the memories. Try as she might, they just came flooding back to her.

 

\--

 

“Ahh, Madamoiselle Bourgeois. A pleasure to finally meet you in person. My name is Hawkmoth,” the masked, suited figure spoke as Chloe looked up at him. Her arms were tied behind her back, and her mouth had been gagged with masking tape.

“Mmmphh!” she shrieked, eyes wide as she struggled to free herself.

“Please forgive the rather crude method of bringing you before me. I would not have chosen such barbaric measures, but my other attempts to arrange this meeting have been irritatingly thwarted,” he continued, glaring over the edge of the building to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were defending half the class from the other half, who had become the latest akumatised minions. They were also fighting the akuma in question, the unfortunate Ms Mendeleiv.

“Mmhhhn!” Chloe growled, kicking away from him as best she could, as he reached down and tugged the tape from her mouth. “Owww! That hurt you brute! How dare you treat me this way!” she snipped shrilly, as he lifted her up by the ropes.

“You have been the cause of more than half of all of my akumatisations! You have a dark heart, just like me. I could use a willing apprentice,” he said, seating her on the precipice of the roof, reaching into his pocket. “Simply place this upon your clothing, and say ‘transform me’. The akuma energy will bond with the Miraculous, and you will become evil incarnate!” he said, showing her the off green brooch he held. A tiny blue creature emerged from it, glowing faintly with purple energy.

“P-please… Hawkmoth… it hurts…” it whispered weakly, before fading back into the broach.

“Well, Madamoiselle Bourgeois?” he said. She looked down at the class, most of whom had gone out of their way to make it clear that she wasn’t liked. In fact, the reason Ms Mendeleiv was even akumatised was because she had been punished for blaming Chloe for a fight that had happened.

“Well…” she muttered quietly, looking back at the Miraculous.

“Don’t do it Chloe!” A voice yelled from below her. She turned back sharply, seeing Alya Cesaire stood apart from the crowd, dodging her akumatised classmates. “I know you’re better than that! I believe in you, I know you’re not evil! Don’t give in to him! Aaagh…” she went on, cut short as she caught a heavy blow to the side of the head.

“I am not a patient man, Madamoiselle,” Hawkmoth growled. Chloe glanced down to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and caught the eye of the former for a brief second.

“I say… to hell with you!” She exclaimed, pitching herself backwards, kicking Hawkmoth’s hand, launching the Miraculous over the edge… as she herself tipped over it, falling towards the floor.

 

\--

 

She shivered again, running her hand over her mouth. It had been six months since then, and her skin was still quite sensitive across her face. As her memories returned to her, a name in particular lingered longer than she wanted it to.

 

_Alya_

 

It was a poorly held secret among the class that it had, in fact, not been Ladybug who saved her from falling onto the concrete street, but the dazed and bloody Alya, who had caught her. The same Alya who had had faith in her when no-one else did.

 

_I believe in you_

 

The words lingered in her mind, on her lips, even now. Her cheeks darkened as she thought about the girl. Tall, strong, fiercely confident in herself, loved Ladybug almost as much as she did, those soft plump lips, that gorgeous little mole, those deep, pure, engulfing eyes that looked like smokey quartz and glimmered whenever she was excited.

 

“Fuck…” she muttered to herself, clutching the back of her head with her hands as her phone died, sinking her into darkness. The snow that had been falling slowly turned heavier, devolving into a slushy rain that hit the tree and made every bauble tinkle.

 

“I can’t handle this…” she whimpered, feeling prickles of tears in her eyes, which she slammed shut to keep herself from crying. _I have a crush on Alya god damn Cesaire. I HAVE A CRUSH ON ALYA CESAIRE!!!_ She screamed at herself, hating that she had let herself fall for anyone else so quickly after giving up on Adrien. Despite her efforts, his attention was elsewhere, and she couldn’t blame him. Ladybug was certainly enticing, and had in no small part helped her realise that her own affections were targeted somewhere other than boys. A few embarrassing nights circumnavigating the hotel’s safe search filters had **firmly** instilled in her the idea that male bodies did absolutely nothing for her, whereas female bodies were absolutely divine. Tall girls, short girls, fat girls, thin girls, girls missing limbs, girls with scars, girls with hair everywhere and girls without any hair at all. She had found a profound love for girls, and for her Ladybug branded back massager, all thanks to her. The one that wouldn’t leave her mind.

 

“I can’t do this! It’s so unfair!” she whimpered again, tossing her phone aside, not caring if it were damaged by the throw or the rain. The phone landed screen up, and skidded along the asphalt, stopping when it hit a stilettoed shoe.

“Can’t do what?” A sympathetic voice spoke, as a shape bent over to pick the phone up. Chloe let out a little squeak as Alya stepped delicately closer to her, offering the phone back. “I’m curious, what’s so unfair?” she asked, with a soft smile. Chloe couldn’t help but stare. She knew most of the class had dressed up specially for the dance, but Alya had clearly gone a step beyond. Her Orange dress had a faint Ikat pattern, giving it hints of a tribal pattern that suited the girl to the ground. The dress hugged at her chest and waist, and billowed out around her knees, and was cut to perfectly highlight her breasts without drawing too much attention to them. Her shoes were the same colour and pattern, and the heel was needle thin, making it a complete marvel that Alya could even stand in them, let alone walk. She finished the look off with a black velour coat and matching clutch.

“Chloe? Is everything OK?” Alya asked, shaking the woman from her stupor. She grumbled, and turned away from her, pouting.

“Does everything look OK to you?” she snapped. _Why are you like this? You want to kiss this woman, not slap her, why do you do this to yourself?_ She chided herself as Alya stepped closer.

“Actually, it really doesn’t. I noticed you practically flee the place after Marinette made her speech. I came looking for you as soon as I could,” she said, as Chloe’s heart lurched against her stomach.

“Why do you care?” she said back, hugging her knees.

“I mean, that is a good question. Why do I care? Hmm…” she replied, dropping down onto the bench Chloe had sat next to. The blonde girl tried to shuffle away, but the large, lemon yellow prom dress she had picked prevented her from doing so without climbing back up to her feet. “It’s probably because I care about you. Funny that, isn’t it,” she went on, choosing not to look down as Chloe glanced up at her.

 

Thump.

 

“What do you mean. You hate me. Marinette hates me, so you hate me,” Chloe said, struggling to pull herself upright. Alya offered a hand, but it was slapped away.

“I’m not her lackey, you know. Plus, she doesn’t hate you. She wishes you’d be nicer to her, and she wishes you’d be nicer to a lot of other people, but she doesn’t hate you. That girl is incapable of outright hate. As for me, well, I’m entirely capable of hating a stuck up, bratty, selfish, no good person,” she said, taking a breath to pause. The seconds twisted in Chloe, she felt like she was about to be sick.

“Which is why I don’t hate you. I used to. Boy, I used to hate you with a passion! But that was a few years ago, and you’ve changed. You’ve changed a lot more than you let on,” Alya went on, as Chloe finally pulled herself upright.

“What do you know about me?”

“I know you’re lonely,” Alya said softly.

 

Thump Thump.

 

“Hah! Lonely, me? Chloe Bourgeois does not get lonely. You think you know me but you’re way off,” she said, letting out a haughty little laugh as she stepped away from Alya. “I’m not interested in your pity, Cesaire, so do me a favour and go pester someone else,” she finished. _Whyyyyyy? Do you intend to sabotage ANY chance you have with this girl, you stupid, self-centred, pompous, arrogant little bitch?_ She snapped at herself.

“Nope. Don’t believe it for a second. You only talk about yourself in the third person when you’re covering up your insecurities. Now are you going to come back to the party, or am I going to have to carry you back myself?” Alya said, standing to follow on after.

“Will you just leave me the hell alone! I don’t want to go back to that stupid party! I don’t want to listen to those stupid songs, I don’t want to do any stupid dances, I don’t want to eat any stupid food! I just want to be left alone!” she snapped loudly, glaring back at Alya.

“Wow, four stupids. I’m totally convinced,” the dark skinned girl said with a chuckle.

“Goodbye,” Chloe growled darkly, storming away from her, into the soft rain.

“ **Chloe wait! I’m sorry!** ” Alya yelled, following after her as fast as she could on her death defying shoes.

 

Thump Thump Thump.

 

“I didn’t mean to make fun of you! It just kinda slipped out. That’s how I thought we were, you say something snippy, I say something sarcastic. Banter, you know… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I know you’ve been trying really hard lately,” Alya said, reaching to grab Chloe’s arm. The girl stopped, but pulled her arm away from the reaching hand.

“You don’t know anything! How could you possibly know?” she yelled back at Alya, her eyes tightly shut once again to hold back the torrent of tears that threatened to flow.

“I’m an investigator! It’s what I do. You want me to prove it, OK, I’ll prove it. Four months ago, the school got broken into, Alix had her skates stolen. **The next day** , a brand new pair in exactly her brand and size appear mysteriously on her desk, wrapped, addressed to her. Wonder who has the connections to make that happen?” Alya said, taking a step closer to the girl.

“She seemed absolutely devastated when I saw her. I thought about how I would’ve felt if they had taken my Ladybug diary, and I wanted to make her less sad…” Chloe muttered.

“I can go on. Three months ago, Juleka was beaten up by three boys from the school over the river, because she was seen kissing Rose. Those boys all got expelled, one of them was taken to the police, the other two are in therapy and have been taken away from abusive parents. Who’s got the father with influence to make that happen?” Alya went on.

“No-one hurts my classmates…” Chloe muttered. Another step forwards.

“One month ago, when her bitterest rival announced that we, as a class, were going to try and put on a Christmas party for the whole school, who stepped up with money, resources, connections, names, favours? Who made this all happen, even though she knew that someone she hates would get the credit for it,” she said, with a grin.

“I… I don’t… hate Marinette. I’m jealous of her. I want her life, her friends, her family… She has every bit of happiness that my father’s stupid money can’t buy me… that’s what’s so unfair,” Chloe said, tears now rolling freely down her cheeks. Alya stepped closer, taking the girl’s wrist gently in her hand, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl softly.

“Six months ago,” she whispered.

 

Thump

 

“Stop,” Chloe whispered.

“Who stepped up, and proved that she was Good, not Evil.”

 

Thump Thump

 

“Please…”

“Who risked their life to protect the class, and stood up to the man who terrorised her, even though she couldn’t possibly know she would be saved,”

 

Thump Thump Thump

 

“Alya…”

“Who set my heart on fire, showing the world how brave, how selfless, she could truly be?”

“Alya, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please… please…. Kiss me…” she all but sobbed. Alya smiled softly, drawing Chloe in closer. It lasted only the briefest of seconds, their lips brushing past one another in aching, agonising pleasure, Chloe’s breath escaping as she cried against the girl, arms locked tightly around her, as Alya cradled her sobbing form tightly. As quickly as it came, it went, Alya pulling back to brush a strand of sodden hair from Chloe’s cheek, causing the girl to whimper at the touch of her fingers.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she said, smiling that bright, heart pounding, brain melting smile of hers that made Chloe weak at the knees. The music behind them began into a fast paced but sombre swing song, and Alya tilted her head to one side.

“Would you like to dance?” Chloe asked suddenly, pulling back from Alya, offering her hand to the girl, who looked at it for a moment, before giggling.

“Nothing would make me happier,” she replied, taking the girl’s hand gently. “Although I should warn you, I don’t really know how,” she added sheepishly.

“Surely not? I thought the great detective Alya Cesaire knew everything,” Chloe replied, her lips curling upwards slightly. She began to move to the beat, slowly swinging her body, letting Alya mirror her movements.

“I’m not infallible. For instance, I recently fell head over heels in love with an incredibly brave girl who happened to hate me, and didn’t know what to do about it,” she said. Chloe blushed brightly as they continued to move to the song. “So I asked her best friend Sabrina what I could do about it. And she told me a secret so deep I was surprised it wasn’t covered in lava,” she went on, as the song reached a chorus, Chloe lifting Alya’s hand before gently spinning beneath it, letting her weight fall, trusting the girl to catch her, which she did. “She told me that the girl who hates me, actually really likes me!” she said, pulling Chloe in close.

“She lied. I don’t really like you. I love you. I absolutely, totally, completely, love you. I’ve had you in my mind so damn long now I can’t remember what it was like without you. You have taken over my life, and it was so painful, because I kept telling myself I didn’t deserve you. I still don’t think I do, I think youummphhh!!” Chloe said, her talk cut off as Alya pressed her lips firmly to her own, almost in time with the crescendo of the song. This kiss was… overwhelming wasn’t even the half of it. If the previous kiss had been one of nerves and fear and caution, then this kiss was confidence, desire, and passion. Alya’s hand brushed up into Chloe’s locks, gripping her tightly. Chloe held onto the girl’s waist tightly, opening her lips in whimpering eagerness. Alya’s tongue teased along the open lips, an ounce of her breath pushing past and into Chloe’s mouth, tickling the back of her throat. The moment lingered, the two women held in passionate impasse until a quiet cheer came up from behind them. The two rainsoaked girls pulled up and turned to see the entirety of their class stood at the window, cheering and clapping for them. Chloe stood, mouth open wide, as she stared, blinking back yet more tears.

“Oh yeah, I might have slightly told the whole class everything you’ve been doing for them, and at least three of them figured out right away that I had fallen for you. So, uh… surprise, everyone knows,” Alya said, a little nervously. Chloe’s mouth closed, and she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Hmph! What a bunch of lowlife ingrates! Do you all really intend to get off watching me and my girlfriend dance? Honestly!” she yelled back at them, a huge grin on her face as the tears mixed with the rain. Alya let out a loud giggle, gazed back at Chloe. The bulbs of the tree danced upon the falling rain and upon her face, lighting her up in a rainbow of light. She sighed happily, and pulled Chloe in for another kiss, both girls grinning like idiots as the pecked and nuzzled one another.

 


End file.
